


Morning Kisses

by Littlethings987



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Breakfast, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethings987/pseuds/Littlethings987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus decides to get up early and make Alec breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

Alec woke up on the most comfortable bed in the world. Or maybe he had died and gone to heaven. Either way he did not care, because he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. That was the first thing he realized as he surfaced to consciousness. Or maybe the second thing. He first noticed was that he was shirtless and only in his boxers. On the most comfortable bed in the world. He was confused for a few seconds before recognizing the room he was in. He had slept over at Magnus' house last night. They had cuddled and watched old romantic movies. And maybe some Buffy The Vampire Slayer until Alec had curled up into his side and Magnus decided to turn it off. His heart filled with warmth at the memory.

Magnus had a beautiful home. Some of his friends thought that it was to bright and sparkly, but Alec loved it. It was very luxurious, with anything you could possibly think of. It showed the warlock’s personality, and all of the colorful things he loved such as paintings and clothes. The colors contrasted to Alec’s darker, more serious personality, and made him smile every time he entered it. Magnus' house had a happy aura all the time. At that moment, one of his favorite fixtures in the house was Magnus’ maroon silk sheets on his bed. They were extraordinarily comfortable and smooth. Not for the first time, Alec was glad that Magnus was actually in love with him. It amazed him every time when he realized he had the warlock all to himself. His warlock.

As these thoughts flew through his head, he rolled over to see if Magnus was awake. He leaned forward, ready to place a kiss on Magnus' forehead when he was greeted by an empty spot on the bed. Toughing the spot, he could tell it had been vacant for awhile. Immediately, Alec started to worry. Was Magnus okay? Had someone summoned him? Had he decided to leave Alec? The last though brought tears to his eyes. Could Magnus really leave him? No, Magnus would not do that to him. Alec tried to inhale slowly to calm himself down, and smelled something delicious. 

Jumping out of bed, he crept down the hallway and peeking in the kitchen. A smile graced his sleepy features as he watched his sparkly-haired warlock making breakfast. Not only was he cooking, he was also dancing around singing to All Of Me by John Legend. Quietly of course, so he did not wake Alec up. As he watched Magnus, he realized that the song really related to the two of them. He could not do anything now without Magnus. Alec could not remember what it was like before he had met him. "All of me loves all of you. Loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. Your my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm wining." He had given every thing to Magnus. He knew he had overreacted before. Alec moved foreword, into view of Magnus, and turned and continued to watch him. He had a pretty good singing voice, maybe an alto or tenor. He began to sing the chorus and spun around, looking straight at Alec. 

Magnus blushed before walking over to the sleepy-eyed boy and wrapping his arms around him. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"How did you sleep, love?"

"Great, what are you doing?" Alec responded, while looking over his work. Eggs were in a pan, the waffle maker was cooking, and a recipe book was open and flipped to a random page. 

Magnus pouted, still looking adorable while doing it. “I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but you woke up,” he accused. 

Alec laughed, amused at his boyfriend’s childishness. He acted so young sometimes. “I can go back to bed if you want me to.” He did not mind if it made Magnus happy. He would do anything to make Magnus happy.

Magnus quickly shook his head. “You’re not leaving me now,” he said. “Besides, breakfast is almost ready.” Magnus ran to turn of the stove and waffle maker before clearing the table so they could eat. He went over the the cabinet and grabbed two plates and forks, putted them on the table. Then he took two other plates, putting golden brown waffles on one and scrambled eggs on the other. He pulled out a bowl to put freshly cut watermelon in. Finally, he put two glasses filled with orange juice on the table. Magnus knew Alec loved orange juice. But there was also so many things he did not know about the male shadowhunter. Too many things.

He surveyed his work before looking at Alec with a worried expression on his face. Did he like it? Magnus had never asked Alec if he liked to eat big breakfasts. Now he wished he had. “What do you think?” 

Alec stared at the assortment of food in surprise. He couldn’t believe Magnus had done this all for him. He almost wanted to cry because he could never do something this sweet for Magnus. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. Then, he turned and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. He breathed in the scent of Magnus' vanilla hair before speaking.

"I think I have the best boyfriend in the entire world."

**Author's Note:**

> Malec is adorable, did you like it?


End file.
